


Two

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Babysitting, F/F, Kinda, Nadine can't handle her gay, also cassie calls them both aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine gets a little caught off guard while she and Chloe are babysitting Cassie.





	Two

Babysitting. It's not something Nadine has had to do since she was ten. But now she finds herself-- and her partner-- taking care of the young Cassandra Drake. It's only for the weekend, a couple days while Elena and Nate get some sticky situation with their business settled.   
  
Elena claimed she asked them because she wanted people she could trust. Nate had said he knew Nadine would break the arm of anyone who tried to touch Cassie. (He's not wrong.)   
  
Nadine, Chloe, and their young ward are hiking. Cassie had asked to go. She's four, but seems to have already developed her Drake sense of exploration. But the trails are wide and the tree coverage is sparse. They can keep an eye on her just fine.   
  
But of course, Cassie does her best to find trouble. She sticks her head in every hollow tree trunk, pokes a stick into every hole in the ground, and chases after every animal they spot (four squirrels, a chipmunk, a grass snake, and, at a distance, a doe).   
  
So when they come to a curve in the path, cutting through the side of a hill, Nadine doesn't need to be a genius to see what's going to happen next. She just hopes Cassie won't get hurt doing it.   
  
Cassie spots the steep slope. It's bare dirt, maybe seven foot in height, at just enough of a slope to maintain balance. She runs up to it and starts climbing, pulling at the small roots that are stuck out of the side. And Chloe just let's Cassie do it. Because of course she does.   
  
"You're letting her?" Nadine questions.   
  
Chloe brushes it off. "She's fine."   
  
"What if she falls?"   
  
"Builds character."   
  
Nadine frowns. "Is this how you'll be with our kids?"   
  
Chloe's head snaps up and she gives Nadine a look that the ex-mercenary can't quite decipher. It's a border between interest and caution and a touch of surprise. Maybe a healthy dose of panic. "You want kids with me?"   
  
Nadine blushes, crosses her arms, and looks away. "Eish... I mean, I  _ want _ kids."   
  
Chloe has the smallest trace of a smile on her face. But Nadine can't see it. "How many?"   
  
She takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. "At least two. I don't want to raise a single child." She takes a chance and looks up. Her face is red hot. "You?"   
  
Chloe bites her lip and grins. "Oh, I think that's a discussion for when we're married."   
  
Nadine nearly chokes on her breath. "You, you want to get married?"   
  
"Mm, darling, I'm going to have to see a ring if you want me to answer that." Chloe doesn't give her a chance to respond. She heads for the young child that has made her way up a solid four feet of the slope. She grabs the child up. "Alright, sweetheart. I'm certain your mom would prefer if you had gear to climb. Can't have you take after dad, now, can we?"   
  
"But aunt Chloe, I wanna get to the top!"   
  
"How about we go to a park instead? I bet your auntie Nadine will help you on the monkey bars."   
  
Nadine is too distracted to answer that. She's still turning over what Chloe just said. She realizes she's been caught terribly unprepared. She's contemplated, once or twice, buying a ring. But she's never gotten farther than that. But now, she knows Chloe is willing. She's certain the woman will say yes. So now she needs to plan, sit down and really plan. She wants to make the proposal perfect and romantic and really express how much she loves this woman. She needs to buy a ring, oh  _ crap _ , she has to find the perfect ring. Maybe Elena will be willing to help.   
  
Chloe has nudged her back in the direction they've come from. They're headed to the car, and apparently, to a park. But she's still quiet, thinking on everything she needs to do to prepare.   
  
Chloe sets Cassie back down and lets her get a bit of a head start. Then she leans over and kisses Nadine on the cheek. "Make it good, China."   
  
Nadine grins. They can talk about having kids later. After the wedding.   


**Author's Note:**

> I love me these gay gals
> 
> A friend and I already have kids from these two all drawn up-- Two girls, the elder being Jaya (short for Jayanti) and the younger being Lesedi. Jaya grows up to be a vet, Lesedi hits broadway-- and occasionally treasure hunts.


End file.
